Operations
by Mezoti
Summary: Why is it some of the Vulcans are acting so weird? Read and you may find out...


Disclaimer: Paramount owns all. Real ground breakin' statement there. ;-)  
Rating: PG-13 (to be on the safe side)  
A/N: Set after 'Broken Bow' and before 'The Andorian Incident'.  
This fic is my theory behind what's going on with the Vulcans.  
  
  
Operations   
By: Mezoti  
  
  
  
The alley way was dark with only a modicum of light shining in from the store fronts lining the street the alley was adjacent to. The weak light filtered over gritty dumpsters and rats scuttled quickly past the rays and back into the familiar darkness.   
  
A tall figure leaned against one of the walls towards the back of the alleyway. He was immersed in the darkness; it obscured everything but the dark brown edges of a flowing robe. A would be passer-by could look into the alley and see nothing. Not that anyone would bother looking. The red light district of San Francisco was not a place to tarry if you wanted to avoid any trouble.  
  
A nervous, bent over figure shuffled into the alleyway. The whites of his eyes were clearly visible and a look of fear was eternally etched on the young face. He stumbled into a shaft of light. At a casual glance, the figure would look like a young, healthy Vulcan male. Medium sized, non-discrepant features, characteristic pointed ears, easily forgotten. The only thing that would give a moment of pause would be the fear.   
  
The person whom had been leaning up against the wall decided to act. Moving quickly and silently towards the man standing in the middle of the alley, the silvery edges of a blade flashed through the darkness before whipping around and resting lightly against the young man's throat.  
  
"You are getting slow, Naren" the attacker murmured, amusement and malice tingeing his voice. As the knife withdrew, the young man, Naren, spun around to be met with a smirk on Soval's face.  
"One would hardly wish you to have… an accident one of these days," Soval continued.  
  
"It will not happen again, sir!"  
  
"Hmmm, I know it will not." At Naren's startled and fearful expression he added, "Since I'm sure you will be more cautious from now on." The young man's shoulders instantly lost a bit of their tension and he took on a relaxed posture. Soval watched this with neutral eyes, filing away that this man could easily break for future reference.  
  
"Sir, the Praetor Rianth sent me to inquire about the status of the infiltration operation."  
  
"Rianth is Praetor?" Soval barked a laugh. "I didn't know that bastard even had the balls to call himself Romulan, let alone grab power. Good for him."  
  
"But sir, power only passed to him after Praetor Noronth died from an…"  
  
"Unfortunate accident. Or an unforeseen illness, maybe. They seem to occur with alarming frequency in the Empire. As I said, I didn't think he had it in him. As for our little operation… it is going quite well. Eight agents, besides myself, of course, have infiltrated the upper levels of Vulcan society. Two are on the Vulcan High Commands council. One agent is on the Vulcan Consul of Medicine, two other's have taken on the roles of Ambassadors like myself, a highly boring position I might add, one operative is head of Vulcan's off-world security force and another is a Commander of a ship in the Vulcan fleet."  
  
Naren waved a hand dismissively, "Yes, yes. The Praetor knows all that. There were, however, ten Tal Shiar operatives sent in, including the Emperor's daughter. On none of your reports have you mentioned where she has been assigned."  
  
Soval's eyes brightened for a moment before dimming again. " Ah, yes. Shannara." Soval gave a slight suggestive smile. "Such a pretty thing."   
  
"Soval…" Naren warned, shooting a glare at the older man.  
  
"Oh, don't worry. She's on a special assignment."  
  
At the phrase 'special assignment' Naren's eyes nearly bulged out. "You were just talking about accidents. If any harm comes to her the Emperor and Praetor would rip the both of us to shreds before you could even get out the word 'accident'."  
"Yes," Soval drawled, " you do have a point on that minor detail." Soval straightened a bit, shedding the mocking air as easily as a snake can shed it's skin. He continued seriously, "As you probably know, I have been stuck on this," he gave a sniff of distain, "…planet for a very long time. Playing ambassador between those stuck-up Vulcans and the Humans, I have been able to observe behaviour in both species. And I have come to consider Humans as a threat which will have to be dealt with, eventually."  
  
Soval started to pace in what little room the damp, dark alley surrendered. "As Shannara was the second most senior officer in this operation, I confided in her my observations. She concurred with my analysis and we devised a plan. She was to be set up as a plant somewhere in human society"  
  
"All her memories were wiped, replaced very carefully with those which would belong to a Vulcan. Before the wipe, we had carefully planned out her assumed persona's life. Came from a minor house, placed fifth academically during her time at the Vulcan Science Institute, a career in off-world security, which ended after a mishap that caused her to lose emotional control. Rannek's position as head of off-world security was extremely helpful in obtaining the proper records, by the way. Nothing too extraordinary, which may have brought too much attention upon her. She was assigned to me on Earth as an apprentice. I waited for the right opportunity to place her in a position among the Humans, which would provide us with advantageous tactical information. That moment arrived sooner than I could have ever anticipated."   
  
"The Humans had just created a new warp starship, one which was to go on a mission which would require Vulcan star charts and the Vulcans, in return, wanted a Vulcan on the ship" he gave a short ironic chuckle. "I hate to say this, but for once the Vulcan's were useful. Araviana and Keevak were able to convince their cohorts in the Vulcan High Command that Shannara would be perfect for the assignment."  
  
"She left with the ship two months ago. By the time we recover her, the information she'll have stored in that calculating brain of hers will be instrumental in any skirmish we may have with the Humans."   
  
Soval stopped pacing and turned to stare at Naren to gauge his reaction.   
Realizing that he was being judged Naren contemplated his next comment. "Again, both the Emperor and Praetor will not like it if harm comes to her. And how can you be sure she will be able to recover her actual memories after the mission is over?"  
  
Soval looked at him like a parent would a particularly dense child. "Unlike the regular military, we in the Tal Shiar have much more sophisticated techniques for mind suppression. Nothing could go wrong, and if something does or harm does come to her, a fact which I seriously doubt, mind you, then I accept that I will die a painful death. Although it will be made easier by the fact that you'll be screaming for mercy beside me."  
  
Soval's lips twisted into an expression of malicious glee as fear returned to Naren's features. The young man shook himself and gulped before meeting the older man's eyes again. "Well, then I should know what the name of this ship and what her assumed name is so none of the Empire's military forces kill her by mistake."  
  
Soval looked at him for a calculated minute before acceding.  
  
'The ship's name is Enterprise and her new persona's name is T'Pol."  
  
  
  
  
  
________________________________________________________________________________________________  
So, what did you think? Please post any and all comments in a review. Flames are okay, but try to make them constructive. Oh, and should I add another chapter? ~Mezoti  
  



End file.
